1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus that can prevent dew condensation from occurring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, is provided with a fusing device that fixes a toner image formed on a print medium. The fusing device fixes the toner image onto the print medium by applying heat and pressure.
If the image forming apparatus is placed in an environment in which dew condenses out of the air, hot air that is heated by the heat of the fusing device meets cold air around the fusing device and may cause dew to form on peripheral parts (e.g., conveying rollers or paper discharging rollers). Therefore, a phenomenon may occur in which a print medium to which dew is stuck is discharged outside the image forming apparatus.
This phenomenon may degrade the quality of printing. Therefore, various methods of preventing such phenomenon have been attempted. However, most of the conventional methods do not prevent dew condensation in advance, but instead take an action to block the phenomenon after the dew condensation has already occurred.
If such conventional methods are applied, dew is stuck to the print media that have already been printed before the environment of the dew condensation disappears, and thus the print media stained with the dew are still discharged outside the image forming apparatus.